


Пропасть между двумя мирами

by KisVani



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel!Fluttershy, Angel!Rainbow, F/F, Human!Applejack, Human!Pinkie, Vampire!Rarity, Vampire!Twilight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тысячу лет назад вампиры, ангелы и люди не вмешивались в жизнь друг друга, но однажды две сестры решили перевернуть существующий порядок. Теперь люди находятся под властью вампиров и обязаны отдавать в их руки того, на кого падет жребий. Но, насколько Твайлайт Спаркл необычный вампир, настолько и Пинки Пай необычный человек.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где земнопони - люди, единороги и аликорны - вампиры, а пегасы - ангелы. Еще более сомнительная система, чем в каноне.

— …Две сестры правят нами, две сестры в мудрости своей позволяют дню сменяться ночью, они указывают, когда зиме переходить в лето. Благодаря им Эквестрия процветает…  
Эпплджек слушала речь мэра вполуха, больше беспокоясь об Эппл Блум, которая стояла рядом с ней. Она впервые оказалась на Церемонии Выбора, раньше они с Большим Маки ограждали младшую сестренку от всего этого, рассказывали только в общих чертах. Но, как сказала бабуля сегодня утром: «Сколько не пытайся быть аккуратной с дырявой корзиной — все равно яблоки из нее высыплются».  
— …Солнце не принесет избавления от ночных кошмаров, а луна не подарит спокойствия тем, кто сожжен дотла его светом, — лицо мэра раскраснелось, она говорила с жаром, словно старалась убедить саму себя.  
Эпплджек оглянулась по сторонам.  
— А где Пинки? — спросила она у Маки.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я не видела ее со вчерашнего дня, — шепотом сказала Эппл Блум, дернув Эпплджек за руку. — Она планировала сделать огро-о-омный пирог, чтобы все могли съесть его после Церемонии.  
Эпплджек покачала головой. Пинки Пай дружила, казалось, со всем городом. Всегда старалась принести что-то хорошее даже в самые неприятные дни. И это еще и после того несчастья, которое настигло ее семью, словно не ей необходимо было сочувствие, а всем вокруг.  
— В этом году, — продолжила мэр, — нашему городу выпала огромная честь! Честь послужить на благо всей Эквестрии!  
«Честь» выпадала их городу каждые пару лет. Играла свою роль близость к столице. Тысячи лет назад в страну пришли вампиры, и две сестры, две кровожадные принцессы, стали во главе государства. Они и их бессмертные поданные построили город Кантерлот, который темной махиной возвышался на скалах. И объявили свою волю: раз в год один из городов Эквестрии должен отдавать одного своего жителя вампирам. Город указывали сами принцессы, а его обитатели уже решали, каким образом они будут совершать выбор.  
Где-то, как знала Эпплджек, голосуют, где-то — отправляют самого старшего жителя, где-то — все решает проигрыш в спортивном состязании или подсчитывается «полезность» каждого человека. А вот у них в Понивилле принято отдавать все на волю случая.  
Мэр закончила речь и засунула руку в бочку, где лежали листки бумаги с именами каждого из жителей города, исключая детей.  
Некоторые говорили, что городской совет хитрит с выбором, что они не добавляют своих имен и имен своей родни, но Эпплджек хорошо помнила, как несколько лет назад выпало имя Спойлд Рич. Не то чтобы ее и ее семью многие любили, но такой судьбы не пожелаешь никому.  
Тем временем мэр достала свернутый лист и побледнела. После секундной заминки она прочитала написанное на нем имя:  
— Пинкамина Диана Пай.  
— Это же полное имя Пинки? — шепотом спросила Эппл Блум.  
Эпплджек только кивнула.

***

 

Ночь Твайлайт Спаркл не задалась с самого начала. По большому счету, с самого дня, потому что она решила не ложиться, пока не закончит со всеми пунктами своего плана. А там значилось «освоить телепортацию на небольшие расстояния». С небольшими не вышло, и пришлось идти несколько километров, укрывшись защитной магией. Но солнце все равно успело немного поджарить Твайлайт.  
Почти все вампиры плохо переносили солнечный свет, разве что их магия была напрямую с ним связана, как у принцессы Селестии или Сансет Шиммер, поэтому приходилось защищаться всеми доступными силами. Принцесса Луна иногда намекала, что неплохо было бы погрузить Эквестрию в вечную ночь, но признавала, что тогда многим поданным будет слишком сложно. Большинство предпочитало живую пищу, а без солнечного света и животные, и люди погибнут слишком быстро.  
Потому та же Твайлайт, признававшая необходимость солнца, и ругалась вполголоса, добираясь в свой замок. Дальше все было еще хуже. От наставницы, ее сиятельного высочества принцессы Селестии, пришло волшебное послание. В котором она сообщала, что этой ночью к Твайлайт прибудет человек. С какой целью — непонятно. Потому что Твайлайт много раз давала понять, что ей и без присутствия смертных неплохо.  
А потом выяснилось, что все запасы крови испортились. Так она и стояла на кухне, глядя на то, что так и не станет ее завтраком.  
— Да что за проклятье! — Твайлайт взмахнула рукой и уничтожила заклинанием остатки бесполезной крови. — Даже поесть нечего!  
Ее дракон, Спайк, спокойно дремавший на кресле, поднял голову и задумчиво сказал:  
— Я, может быть, чего-то не понимаю, но разве ты не можешь выпить кровь того человека, которого тебе пришлют?  
Твайлайт скривилась. Она знала, что, в основном вампиры так и делают с теми людьми, которых им отправляют как дань. Но сама считала это занятием на любителя. Ей случалось пробовать человеческую кровь; даже очищенной она ужасно горчила, а свежей была еще хуже. Это не говоря уже о возможных болезнях или, страшно представить, паразитах. Твайлайт предпочитала искусственные, искрящиеся волшебством составы, которые создавала сама или, на худой конец, овечью кровь.  
— Я не люблю людей, — сказала Твайлайт вслух, — почему Селестия подумала, что мне это будет интересно?  
— Возможно, из-за твоего эксперимента? — предположил Спайк, вытягивая когтистые чешуйчатые лапы. — Ты говорила, что тебе для него нужно какое-то разумное существо.  
— Я вполне обошлась тобой, — напомнила Твайлайт. — Тем более что ты очевидно умнее большинства людей.  
— Вот и пойми, оскорбление это или комплимент, — пробормотал Спайк.  
Раздался магический звон, который сообщал о том, что кто-то перешел границу владений Твайлайт.  
— О, вот и твой человек, — сказал Спайк и спрыгнул с кресла. — Пошли, встретим!  
Твайлайт не разделяла его энтузиазма, но решила, что, ради интереса стоит хотя бы глянуть на того, кого ей привезли. Наступившая ночь придавала ей сил и улучшала настроение, но чувство, что она не задалась, не отпускало.

***

 

Вампирский замок походил на огромное дерево. Пинки не знала, как должны выглядеть жилища вампиров, но ей казалось, что там обязательно должны быть серые камни, почерневшие от времени ворота и что-то подобное. А вовсе не дерево, причем, судя по зеленой листве, вполне живое, внутри которого устроен чей-то дом.  
Возница оставил ее перед самой дверью и уехал быстрее, чем Пинки успела попрощаться. Можно было бы развернуться и уйти, но, во-первых, это значило подставить город, потому что тогда бы они должны были выбрать другую жертву, а, во-вторых, наверняка местный вампир уже засек Пинки.  
Она опасалась того, что могло ждать ее. Странно было бы, если нет… но мама всегда говорила, что надо относиться к своим страхам с юмором, тогда будет легче их преодолеть. Пинки тяжело вздохнула: ее семья исчезла несколько лет назад. Родители, сестры… все, кто был на ферме Пай… Никто не мог точно сказать, что же случилось, и почему дом оказался разнесен словно бы ударом огромного молота. Тел не нашли, и Пинки продолжала считать родню живой, хотя все вокруг и сочувствовали ей, называя «сиротой».  
Дверь распахнулась именно в тот момент, когда Пинки уже собиралась постучать.  
— А ты не похож на вампира, — сказала она, глядя снизу вверх на небольшое чешуйчатое существо с гребнем на спине и длинным хвостом, заканчивающимся острой стрелкой. — Скорее на маленького дракона!  
— Я и есть дракон! — сказало существо. — А еще личный секретарь Твайлайт Спаркл.   
— О, привет мистер Личный Секретарь, а меня зовут Пинки Пай.  
Дракон хмыкнул.  
— Я Спайк.  
Он отступил, и Пинки смогла войти в замок. Изнутри он еще меньше походил на вампирское жилище. Круглая комната, деревянные панели на стенах, множество полок с книгами и яркий светильник под потолком, не оставлявший теней даже в углах.  
— Ох! Ну надо же! — Пинки обернулась кругом и только после этого заметила владелицу этого места.  
Она немного больше походила на тот образ, который появлялся в голове при слове «вампир». У нее была кожа блекло-фиолетового оттенка, фиолетово-сиреневые волосы слегка топорщились, а темный кафтан с богатой вышивкой, высокие сапоги, в которые были заправлены штаны, и накинутый сверху плащ, дополняли образ ночной колдуньи.  
Вампирша стояла рядом с одной из книжных полок, сложив руки на груди, и смотрела на Пинки со странным выражением: что-то между удивлением и яростью.  
— Привет! — Пинки подошла к ней и обнаружила, что чуть-чуть ниже, но это было неудивительно: даже в Понивилле многие девушки возвышались над ней. — Твой дракон сказал, что тебя зовут Твайлайт Спаркл, а я Пинки Пай, можно просто Пинки.  
— Ладно, — ответила вампирша.  
Пинки присмотрелась к ее рту и спросила:  
— А как у тебя клыки помещаются? Я никогда вампиров не видела, представляешь?! Но всегда думала: «А они не мешают?». Вот мне, когда я на Ночь Кошмаров одевалась в вампира, мешали ужасно!  
— Э-э-э… — протянула Твайлайт. — Не мешают.  
Пинки спохватилась, что привстала на цыпочки и рассматривает чужое лицо. Это было не особо вежливо, но она волновалась. Шутка что ли, не каждый день оказываешься в вампирском замке!  
— А что ты будешь со мной делать? — спросила она.  
— Не знаю, — Твайлайт казалась… смущенной, и это удивляло, ведь вампиры не должны смущаться как люди.  
Так все говорили.  
— А что делают с человеческими жертвами прочие вампиры?  
— Едят, — кратко ответила Твайлайт, — эксперименты ставят.  
Варианты Пинки не понравились. Хотя и не выглядело, что ее прямо сейчас станут есть, но терять бдительность не стоило.  
— О, а я думала, что обращают, — сказала она. — Ну знаешь, от укуса вампира человек становится вампиром и сам начинает пить кровь!  
Твайлайт подняла брови.  
— Серьезно? Люди в это верят?  
— А как еще должны появляться вампиры? — спросила Пинки.  
— Как и все остальные, — ответила Твайлайт, а потом добавила: — но я тебя не стану есть. Не люблю человеческую кровь.  
Было приятно это слышать, и от сердца Пинки отлегло. Хотя она и старалась не терять оптимизма, но мысли о том, что с ней будет, не оставляли всю дорогу до замка Твайлайт. Пока можно было порадоваться, а там смотреть по ситуации.  
— Вот и чудненько, — хлопнула в ладоши она. — А где тут кухня? И что из продуктов есть?! Я не пью кровь и не позавтракала, да и просто надо же испечь печенье на новом месте.  
Спайк, который молча наблюдал за обменом репликами, взмахнул передней лапой.  
— Пошли, я покажу. Если ты меня не боишься, — сказал он.  
— С чего мне тебя бояться? — удивилась Пинки. — У меня дома крошечный крокодил живет, он как настоящий, просто очень-очень маленький. Вы бы, наверное, подружились.  
Она еще раз улыбнулась Твайлайт, прежде чем последовать за Спайком.

***

 

Твайлайт никак не могла понять, зачем принцесса Селестия направила к ней человека. Она ведь знала, что это ей не нужно. Перечитывая раз за разом послание, Твайлайт пыталась понять скрытый смысл. Селестия писала о том, что юной вампирше, вроде нее, незачем сидеть в одиночестве. Но как это стоило понимать?  
Наблюдать за тем, как Пинки Пай бегает по всему замку, пытаясь отыскать что-то съедобное, было интересно, но не более того.  
Твайлайт как раз вошла на кухню, когда ее новая головная боль, сложив башню из табуреток, забралась к верхним ящикам.  
— А если мы пойдем в ближайший город и купим муку, сахар и все необходимое? — спросила Пинки. — Или уже слишком поздно, и нам не продадут, как думаешь?  
Обращалась она к Спайку, который бегал внизу, то и дело вытягивая лапы, когда ему казалось, что Пинки опасно качается и вот-вот упадет.  
— Вряд ли, — сказал он, — к тому же, пока мы доберемся до ближайшей деревни, станет еще позже.  
— И то верно… — Пинки заметила Твайлайт и помахала ей рукой. — Эй, а ты как думаешь? Может, с нами пойдешь, уверена, вампиру откроют, просто потому что испуга-а-а…  
Она не удержалась на верхушке башни. Длинный подол розового платья взметнулся, но на пол Пинки опустилась мягко, подхваченная магией Твайлайт.  
— Спасибо! — Пинки пригладила пышные кудрявые волосы, не то чтобы это что-то изменило, они все так же торчали в разные стороны.  
— Я могу переместить вас магией, — сказала Твайлайт, — в какой-нибудь город. А вернетесь своим ходом.  
Она не стала говорить о том, что предпочла бы, чтобы Пинки Пай исчезла, сбежала от нее, прекратила шуметь и создавать бардак в таком спокойном и упорядоченном быте Твайлайт.  
— Это чудесно, Твайли! — хлопнула в ладоши Пинки, а потом добавила, будто прочитав ее мысли: — Не бойся, я никуда не сбегу.  
— А я не позволю! — гордо добавил Спайк.  
Твайлайт скривилась и приготовилась переместить их прочь.  
— Стой, а ты меня правда-правда не собираешься есть? Да? — задала еще один вопрос Пинки. — И превращать в вампира?!  
— Не собираюсь, — ответила Твайлайт и до того, как ее опять начали засыпать вопросами, взмахнула рукой и переместила Пинки и Спайка в город на расстоянии суточного перехода.  
Это должно их задержать на какое-то время.  
— Есть людей, — покачала головой Твайлайт, — от кого-то же и несварение можно заработать!  
Из всех знакомых Твайлайт вампиров человеческой кровью питались только сами принцессы, Старлайт Глиммер и Сомбра. Даже Сансет Шиммер перешла на магические составы некоторое время назад, посчитав, что это проще и морально чище. Хотя это, конечно, не мешало ее экспериментам, часто ведущим к смерти участников. Подобное отношение всегда немного поражало Твайлайт и казалось непоследовательным. Но система продолжала работать, и до сих пор человеческие города были обязаны посылать не только скот, но и отдельных людей, чтобы удовлетворять нужды вампиров. Твайлайт говорила себе, что так устроена жизнь и иначе просто не бывает. Ей повезло родиться тем, о чьем благополучии заботятся. Людям — нет. Не задумываться на эту тему было заметно легче тогда, когда поблизости не было Пинки, и человечество казалось просто условной массой каких-то не слишком разумных существ.  
Что до превращения, то Твайлайт слегка недоговаривала. Насколько ей было известно, попытки превратить людей в вампиров совершались постоянно. Особенно много таких экспериментов проводили Селестия и Луна. Но единственный удачный опыт был с девушкой-ангелом, которая сама согласилась на участие. Твайлайт с детства знала Каденс и, если верить словам обращенной крылатой вампирши, это было случайностью и тем, что вряд ли когда-то получится повторить.  
«И хорошо, что так, — подумала Твайлайт, — мир бы не выдержал слишком долго кого-то такого, как Пинки Пай». 

***

 

Спайк по-своему любил Твайлайт. Когда-то она своей магией помогла ему вылупиться из яйца, брошенного родителями-драконами.  
Но она всегда казалась ему немного странной и нелюдимой. Сидела целыми днями, зарывшись в книги, или практиковалась в магии до тех пор, пока и без того фиолетовая кожа не уходила в нездоровую синеву. С тех пор, как она завела Сову, перестало быть так до зубовного скрежета скучно, но и питомец Твайлайт не был слишком уж активным.  
Спасением Спайку казались редкие выезды к тем знакомым, которые общались с Твайлайт, и приглашения ко двору. Иначе, как он сам считал, самое то было умереть от тоски.  
Так что появление Пинки Пай очень скрасило жизнь Спайку. Только если бы еще Твайлайт разделяла хоть немного его энтузиазм…  
— Я ей не нравлюсь, — сказала Пинки на вторую неделю своего пребывания в замке.  
— Глупости, — ответил Спайк.  
Они делали торт и пекли печенье с шоколадной крошкой. И отдельно, по его просьбе, с крошкой из драгоценных камней.  
— Она постоянно говорит, что предпочла бы меня не видеть, — продолжила Пинки. — Нет, ну я не против, что она меня не пытается съесть… Но ведь и в Понивилль я вернуться не могу!  
— Почему?  
Спайк попытался влезть лапой в миску с тестом, и Пинки легонько ударила его венчиком.   
— Они начнут подозревать, что на город падет кара, — сказала Пинки, — потому что жертву не приняли, и так далее, и тому подобное. Когда три года назад так случилось с Лирой, то ее изгнали.  
— Но ты могла бы уйти куда угодно! — сказал Спайк. — В смысле, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. Ты мне нравишься. И Твайлайт с тобой веселее…  
— Ты думаешь? — подозрительно спросила Пинки, а потом просияла. — Точно! Она просто стеснительная и не умеет правильно говорить о том, что чувствует. Надо устроить вечеринку.  
Спайк прикрыл глаза лапой. Он подхватил этот жест у Твайлайт и не считал, что дракону подобное зазорно использовать.  
— Я не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея, — сказал Спайк. — Вечеринка, в смысле.  
— Надо спросить у Твайлайт! — решительно сказала Пинки и, оставив миску с тестом, почти побежала в сторону библиотеки.  
Спайк не успел даже ухватить ее за платье, такое же розовое, как и пять других, которые она купила в прошлый раз в городе.

***

 

— Ну Твайли…  
— Нет, — резко ответила Твайлайт, откладывая книгу и недовольно глядя на Пинки, — никаких вечеринок в моем замке, никакого шума и танцев. Ничего такого, что может разрушить мою сосредоточенность!  
Она сидела за столом в своем кабинете, в то время как Пинки стояла перед ним, опираясь раскрытыми ладонями о столешницу.  
— Ну тебе нравится, когда я пою, — подняла палец Пинки.  
На это ответить было нечего. Твайлайт сказала ей это на прошлой неделе. Пинки пела, пока наводила порядок на кухне, и отмахнулась от предложения убрать все магией. Твайлайт наблюдала за тем, как она расставляет посуду, двигаясь быстро, но очень мягко и плавно. И слушала песню, почему-то о камнях.  
Тогда она и сказала, стоило Пинки закончить куплет:  
— У тебя красивый голос.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Пинки, — песню придумала моя сестра Мод, а я — мелодию. Мод ужасно талантливая, а еще замечательная! Вы бы друг другу обязательно понравились!  
Твайлайт кивнула. Пусть они и были существами разных видов, но чувство сестринской гордости оказалось ей знакомо. У нее самой был брат, который служил в личной гвардии принцесс.  
— Может, съездишь к семье, — предложила Твайлайт, — никто не приказывал нам все время быть вместе.  
— Я бы рада, — ответила Пинки, протирая стол полотенцем, на котором она уже успела вышить узор из разноцветных кружков, — но они исчезли. Вместо целой фермы след кого-то огромного, представляешь? И никто не знает, что это было! А тел не нашли!  
Услышав это, Твайлайт задумалась.  
— А это не тогда случилось, когда Тирек вырвался на свободу? — спросила она, припоминая не такой уж давний случай.  
Пинки вскинулась.  
— Кто? — спросила она.  
— Тирек, — пожала плечами Твайлайт, — неужели никогда не слышала? Монстр, которого принцессы отправили в другое измерение.  
Пинки помотала головой.  
— Я знаю только, что моя семья пропала, — сказала она, — и никто не может ее найти. Ты первая, у кого есть вообще хоть какое-то предположение!  
А дальше она опять отвлеклась на пение.  
— Так что с вечеринкой? — спросила Пинки, вырывая Твайлайт из размышлений. — Ну же?! Устроим?!  
— Нет, — резко ответила та. — Хотя можем как-нибудь сходить к моим друзьям, чтобы ты убедилась в том, насколько я необычный вампир.  
Пинки рассмеялась.  
— Эй, ну это я и так знаю, — сказала она, — правда, если бы ты пореже мне про это напоминала, было бы лучше. А то такое чувство, что я должна быть тебе благодарна просто за то, что ты не пытаешься меня убить… нет, я благодарна, но это не особое достижение.  
Твайлайт моргнула. Она успела пропустить тот момент, когда беседа о вечеринке почему-то превратилась в то, что Пинки пытается ее в чем-то обвинить.  
— Потому что, знаешь ли, — продолжила та свою мысль, — люди не убивают друг друга!  
Вот тут пришла пора удивляться.  
— Разве? — спросила Твайлайт. — Я могу припомнить несколько… тысяч исторических случаев. Это не говоря уже о войнах между людьми.  
Пинки села на край ее стола.  
— Ну мы же не делаем это все время, — сказала она, — и большинство из нас не ест людей.  
— Вампиры тоже, — ответила Твайлайт, опять возвращаясь к книге. — И мы уж точно не пьем кровь друг друга и не воюем между собой за странные идеи.  
— Может и стоило бы… — тихо пробормотала Пинки, но добавила, до того как Твайлайт что-то ей сказала: — Про вечеринку все равно подумай!  
— И не собираюсь. Но к моей подруге Рарити мы как-нибудь сходим.

***

 

Говорили, что ангелы, вампиры и люди — это потомки одних и тех же существ. Твайлайт поддерживала эту теорию. Что и было еще одной причиной отказаться от человеческой крови: неловко чувствовать себя пожирающим кого-то, кто не настолько от тебя и далек с точки зрения науки.  
Долгое время три вида не вмешивались в жизнь друг друга. Люди вспахивали землю, растили сады и выращивали скот; ангелы, которых они считали связанными с высшими силами, жили в небесных городах, которые словно щитом защищали мир внизу от солнечных лучей. Если бы не это, то свет был бы вреден и для людей тоже. Вампиры во всей этой системе были сдерживающей силой, как в банальном смысле контроля за популяцией, так и в отношении магии. Их колдовство проникало во все сферы мира, и без него, конечно, ничто не развалилось бы, но жить стало бы хуже. Вампирам принадлежала ночь и те, кто был неосторожен или сам приносил себя в жертву.  
Система существовала в гармонии, но тысячу лет назад две сестры-вампирши изменили эту гармонию на ту, которую они считали правильной. Ту, где на вершине стояли они и их сородичи. Ангелы предпочли заключить союз, а люди… тем пришлось посторониться.  
Твайлайт старалась не думать над тем, насколько верным было решение, принятое Селестией и Луной. Она подозревала, что были другие факторы, определенные обстоятельства, а не только стремление сделать жизнь вампиров лучше, столкнув людей в самый низ пищевой цепочки.  
Хотя Твайлайт порой казалось, что принцесса Селестия (да и Луна, если на то пошло) пытается добиться от нее чего-то, какой-то мысли или действия, или реакции, но Твайлайт никогда не видела причин, по которым она должна была интересоваться человечеством.   
Сейчас эти причины у нее начали появляться. «Хотела бы я, чтобы мы с Пинки считались не просто хищником и жертвой? — подумала Твайлайт и скривилась от собственной мысли. — Но это глупо. Это наше предназначение, это наше воспитание. Даже если я не собираюсь пить ее кровь, эта девушка всегда будет меня бояться, а я всегда буду считать ее низшим существом».  
Но Пинки Пай, весело напевающая вместе со Спайком, не казалась испуганной. Она пекла печенье, которое, как объяснила, стоит отнести подруге Твайлайт. Попытки объяснить, что Рарити тоже вампир, успехом не увенчались. Пинки просто сказала, что им со Спайком достанется больше.  
«Хочет принцесса, чтобы я с ней подружилась или чтобы я ее уничтожила?» — спросила Твайлайт у самой себя. Мысль о том, что убивать Пинки ей не хочется, она гнала изо всех сил. В замке стало уютнее с ее появлением. И захотелось попробовать печенье, даже несмотря на то, что вампирский организм его попросту не примет.

***

 

Работать с Флаттершай было намного приятнее, чем с Рэйнбоу Дэш. Она не просила сделать что-то еще лучше. «Сама не знаю, как, но оно должно быть круче, чем сейчас!», как обычно и звучали объяснения Рэйнбоу. А Флаттершай не вертелась, а послушно стояла неподвижно и даже не дышала.  
Вот уж воистину ангел!  
Сообщение о том, что пришла Твайлайт в компании еще двух существ, настигло Рарити именно в тот момент, когда она уже закончила подгонять второй рукав платья Флаттершай.  
Мельком взглянув в зеркало и поправив свой белый костюм и идеальную прическу, Рарити дождалась, пока гости войдут в гостиную, и громко сказала:  
— Я в мастерской. Твайлайт, кто с тобой? Спайк и кто-то еще?  
Ответил ей незнакомый высокий голос, чем-то напоминающий голос Флаттершай.  
— Это я! В смысле, Пинки Пай, будем знакомы! О, а где здесь мастерская, Твайли?  
Рарити расслышала голос Твайлайт, но не разобрала, что именно она ответила. Через секунду она, обладательница незнакомого голоса и Спайк вошли в мастерскую.  
Тут уже пора было удивляться. Твайлайт оказалась в компании человеческой девушки, невысокой, румяной, с кудрявыми пышными волосами. Она была одета в простое платье, но с интересной вышивкой на рукавах и вороте. Рарити отметила, что, назвавшаяся Пинки Пай девушка не лишена чувства стиля. Насколько оно вообще было характерно для людей.  
— Ой!  
Флаттершай испуганно ойкнула и закрылась крыльями.  
— Ух ты! — Пинки замерла, как и Спайк, несший корзинку, прикрытую полотенцем.  
— Она не опасна, — проворчала Твайлайт, — Пинки, ты сейчас скажешь, что никогда не видела ангелов, верно?  
— Почему же? — человеческая девушка ничуть не растерялась, будто для нее было обычным оказаться в компании пары вампиров и ангела. — Когда я была ребенком, то одна упала прямо на поле около нашей фермы. Мы выхаживали ее с неделю, наверное…  
Рарити посмотрела в сторону Твайлайт, без слов спрашивая, что происходит. Та только пожала плечами. Нет, логично в чем-то было ожидать от вампирши, которая завела дракона и филина, что человек в ее окружении появится… но все же, Твайлайт всегда давала понять, что люди ей неинтересны.  
— Флаттершай, я понимаю, что это плохая примета, но я просто не могу, не…  
Конечно, Рэйнбоу Дэш не могла просто подождать в соседней комнате, пока ее невеста закончит с примеркой платья. Ей надо было ворваться в мастерскую.  
Флаттершай, начавшая было опускать крылья, опять их подняла, укутываясь в них, словно в кокон.  
— Ох, ну надо же! — реплика Рэйнбоу, к некоторой обиде Рарити, касалась не дизайнерского платья, а Пинки.  
— Дэши! Это ты!  
— Пинкамена!  
Рарити заметила, что Твайлайт тоже поморщилась, когда Рэйнбоу и Пинки кинулись друг другу навстречу и принялись галдеть, как растревоженная стая летучих мышей.  
— Мне всерьез начинает казаться, что ее сиятельное высочество Принцесса Селестия устроила мне все это нарочно, — сказала Твайлайт тихо.  
Рарити подумала, что это бы очень походило на их верховную правительницу, но решила вслух не говорить. Никто не знает, у какой из стен будут уши в этот раз. И что простительно для первой ученицы, то для кого-то попроще и помельче — смертельный приговор.

***

 

Укрывшись защитной магией, Твайлайт смотрела, как Рэйнбоу Дэш и Флаттершай летят домой. Солнце играло на их крыльях, голубых и золотых. В такой момент было легко поверить в божественную природу ангелов, увидеть в них тех, кем их считали люди.  
— Они такие счастливые, — сказала Пинки.  
Она встала рядом с Твайлайт и тоже посмотрела в небо.  
— Они нашли друг друга, — сказала та, опираясь на перила балкона. — Для некоторых это очень просто. Достаточно родиться в одном городе и понять, кто тебе по-настоящему нужен.  
— А если тебе нужен кто-то не из твоего вида? — неожиданно серьезно спросила Пинки.  
От нее пахло чем-то сладким, и на секунду Твайлайт подумала: «А что если ее кровь не такая горькая, как обычно у людей? Вдруг все те сладости, что Пинки готовила и ела, повлияют на вкус?»  
— Я думаю, что незачем пытаться сделать мост через пропасть, — сказала Твайлайт, — а лучше просто оставаться с той стороны, где ты живешь.  
— Это скучно, всегда быть по одну сторону, — покачала головой Пинки.  
Она улыбнулась, глядя в лицо Твайлайт, и наклонилась вперед. Та прикрыла глаза, но Пинки просто сняла нитку с ее плеча.  
— Давай,все-таки устроим вечеринку у тебя в замке, — предложила Пинки. — Может, познакомишься с каким-то хорошим вампиром? Ну или вампиршей.  
— Тебя на вечеринке съедят, — усмехнулась Твайлайт.  
— Я не дамся, — подмигнула Пинки.  
— Надо подумать.  
Твайлайт поняла, что улыбается. И близость ночи тут была вовсе не причем.  
— Кстати, — сказала она, — мы можем поискать твою родню. Вдруг получится.  
Пинки улыбнулась еще шире и кивнула.


End file.
